A Swan on A Lake, How They Actually met
by akashiseikawa
Summary: [A SEQUEL to Previous story 'The Path Just Right For Us'] [ONESHOOT] Cuddle Night diantara Jimin dan Yoongi, yang berakhir dengan mengenang masa lalu, tentang pertemuan pertama mereka yang Jimin tidak ketahui. A BTS FANFIC with pairing Min Yoongi X Park Jimin DLDR! it would be better if you Read 'The Path Just Right For Us' First. ENJOY!


**A Swan on A Lake; How They Actually met [ONE SHOOT]**

 **A Sequel of The Path Just Right For Us**

 **Rated : T (for vulgar cuss word)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Story by Akashi Seikawa**

 **BTS / Bangtan Sonyeondan adalah milik Bang PDnim dan BigHit Ent.**

 **Fanfic ini hanya meminjam mereka sebagai Character Fiksi, Kesamaan latar dan cerita hanya kebetulan semata. Keanehan dalam cerita harap dimaklumi karena cerita ini berada dalam sebuah universe buatan saya**

 **Inspired from : It's Your Heart I Wanna Live ( & Sleep) In by knth ( ao3)**

 **Cast: Min Yoongi (BTS) X Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Enjoy Reading! Ppyong!**

"hiks… hiks" isak Jimin yang tengah memeluk boneka kumamon kesayangan Yoongi. Kini dua sejoli itu sedang menikmati _Saturday Movie Night_. Sejak mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka, dua insan muda itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama,bahkan merupakan sebuah kewajiban untuk Jimin setiap sabtu dan minggu untuk menginap di kamar asrama Yoongi dan melaksanakan _Saturday Movie Night,_ dan _Saturday Cuddle Night_.

Kini Film yang tayang di depan Jimin dan Yoongi sudah menunjukkan _ending credit_ namun Jimin masih tetap saja menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan kepala kumamon yang dipeluknya sudah basah karena tangisinya.

"Ayolah Jimin, jangan seperti anak kecil, sudah jam 11.47, dan aku sangat membutuhkan _cuddle_ mu" Yoongi memelas dihadapan Jimin yang masih kekeuh duduk di sofa ruang TV

"Hiks… kenapa…hiks jahat sekali wanita itu….hiks tega sekali meninggalkan lelakinya" Jimin masih terisak sambil menangisi akhir cerita film 500 days of summer yang baru saja ditontonnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan mengitari sofa sehingga ia kini berada tepat dibelakang jimin. Tiba-tiba kehangatan membelenggu jimin dan dirasakan tangan besar Yoongi membelai rambutnya. Kini yoongi tengah memeluknya hangat dari belakang.

"Ssshhh sudah sudah, itukan hanya film" dan Jimin pun mulai kembali tenang dari ke _baperan_ nya terhadap cerita film itu.

Yoongi memang ahlinya dalam membujuk Jimin yang _Emotional_ , buktinya dari yang awalnya menolak, sekarang ia berhasil membawa jimin ke dalam kamar dan memulai _cuddle time_ nya. Yoongi suka sekali mengelus kepala Jimin dan mengusap rambut _blonde_ jimin yang _fluffy_. Sementara Jimin sangat suka jika kepalanya di elus dan jika ia dipeluk seperti ini, mengalahkan semua selimut hangat yang ada didunia.

"Aku tiba tiba mengingat pertemuan pertama kita" Celetuk Jimin tiba tiba "aku tidak tau malu sekali waktu itu" Jimin mengenang kejadian tak terlupakan 3 bulan yang lalu.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar celetukkan jimin "jujur saja itu bukan pertemuan kita yang pertama untukku" Jimin menatap heran ke arah Yoongi.

"Maksudmu?"

Yoongi mengelus pelan kepala Jimin "kamu ingat musim semi dua tahun lalu?"

 _Korean Nasional University, 22 April 20xx , H Building's Yard_

 _1 Year Ago_

Min Yoongi mengacak-ngacak rambut—yang kali ini berwarna pink, jangan tanya, ia kalah taruhan dengan si sialan Jung Hoseok—dengan kasar dan memegang partitur yang sudah di beri tanda merah di pojok kanan atas, bertuliskan 'F' dengan besarnya.

"Dosen park sialan, apa lagi yang harus aku ganti? Ini sudah sempurna menurutku"

Yoongi adalah salah satu mahasiswa Jurusan music dengan arah mata kuliah yang lebih ke 'composer'. Namun di awal tahun ketiganya ia masih di haruskan mengambil mata kuliah umum seperti _music western history ii_. Kalau sudah western music, pastinya tak jauh yang namanya music klasik dan sialnya, tugas untuk mata kuliah ini, ia harus menyerahkan sebuah komposisi music klasik sepanjang 3 menit dengan tema 'beautiful but unreachable' danharus disertai dengan partitur not block, dengan pilihan alat music klasik masing masing. Hell No!, hari gini masih _menulis_ partitur, Min Yoongi lebih suka langsung merekamnya dalam computer jinjing kesayangannya daripada repotrepot menulis.

Namun atas seluruh kelalaian yang ia perbuat, meremehkan mata kuliah umum—yang entah kenapa dia masukkan kedalam syllabusnya—kini ia termenung melihat kertas partitur yang menandai kegagalan, dan harus merombak ulang segala nada, nampaknya ia harus berssemayam di studio lantai 3 gedung G malam ini.

Perjalanan dari taman menuju tidaklah jauh namun langkah kaki Yoongi yang _lambat_ membawanya perlahan ke tempat tujuannya. Yoongi malas menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tugasnya gagal karena 'tidak ada unsur keindahan yang tidak bisa di raih di dalam karyamu, yang kulihat hanya seorang pemuda tanpa perasaan', kata Dosen Park. Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan tidurnya hanya demi tugas ini—yang sudah diberikan sejak awal semester.

Setelah jam telah menunjukan pukul 5.30 saat ia sampai di lantai 3—sungguh, 30menit untuk jarak kurang dari 300 meter?—lalu ia bergegas menuju studio paling ujung, studio favoritenya yang akan menjadi tempatnya bermalam hari ini. Di lantai 3 gedung G ini terdapat 6 studio yang ditandai oleh penomoran seperti G31 sampai G36 yang berarti studio gedung G lantai 3 ruangan 1 sampai 6. Dan favorite Yoongi adalah studio G33 di ujung sebelah kiri koridor, jarang ada yang memakai ruangan itu—well kebanyakan orang jarang memakai gedung G karena lebih jauh dari asrama para mahasiswa bidang kesenian—dan ia bisa menganggap bahwa itu studio pribadinya.

 _Neon name doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman, yeah yeah ye yeah_

Terdengar alunan music yang diringi suara indah yang merdu dan suga yakin bahwa suara itu Live, bukan bagian dari music yang diputarnya. Dilihatnya ke ruang G35—ruangan dimana music dan suara itu berasal yang terletak di depan ruangan favorite Yoongi—ia mengintip dari kaca yang ada di pintu. Mulut Yoongi pun menganga lebar.

 _Oh yalmipdago yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo Pretty woman, Oh pretty woman.._

Sesosok—atau seorang—mahasiswa sedang menari sambil menyanyi live dengan mic yang tersedia di setiap studio. Ia menarikan sebuah tarian yang simple namun entah kenapa di mata Yoongi, tarian itu harus di jaga dan lestarikan. Dan jangan biarkan Yoongi mulai untuk memuji suara dengan range tinggi itu, ia _tidak_ akan berhenti memuji keindahan satu itu.

Selama beberapa menit Yoongi terus menatap pemuda dari luar pintu. Dari gerakannya yang perlahan dan indah, sekarang lebih mendayu-dayu dan tentu tetap indah dimata Yoongi, bagaikan sesosok angsa yang dengan tenang berenang dengan indah di sebuah danau yang tak kalah indah. Membuat Yoongi takut menghampiri pemuda itu karena takut menghilangkan keindahannya.

"Oh…" Yoongi baru saja mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi. Matanya membelalak melihat sosok pemuda itu. 'My Muse' gumamnya dalam hati, semakin Yoongi melihat pemuda itu, semakin ia mendapatkan inspirasi.

BRUK!

"Aw…" Sosok pemuda yang sedetik lalu sedang terlarut dalam alunan music lambat sekarang sudah terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Yoongi melihat kearah kaki sang pemuda, ternyata sepatu yang ia pakai robek dibagian sole nya. Sang pemuda bangkit lalu terduduk sambil melihat sepatunya yang robek, dan tentu saja tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

"Kenapa sial sekali…" rengeknya lalu melempar sepatu rusak itu kedinding. Yoongi terkaget, lalu dengan perlahan menunduk, ia melepaskan ikatan di sepatunya lalu melepasnya, ia melakukannya untuk sepatu yang satunya juga. Dengan perlahan ia menaruh kedua sepatunya di depan pintu ruangan G35. Min Yoongi berencana untuk memberikan sepatu yang ia pakai untuk sang pemuda.

'tak apa,toh aku juga akan menginap disini,tidak masalah tanpa sepatu' pikirnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu dan menaruhnya di atas sepatu. Ia berdiri dan melihat kea rah sepatu, lalu melihat kea rah pemuda yang masih terduduk di lantai memandangi kakinya. Yoongi tersenyum tulus lalu mengetok pintu ruangan itu dan bergegas menuju ke studio di seberangnya.

"Jadi yang memberikan sepatu puma hitam itu adalah, hyung?" Jimin memandangi Yoongi seperti Yoongi adalah orang paling aneh didunia.

"Ya, begitulah, seperti yang ku katakan tadi"

"dan maksudmu lebih dari 2 minggu adalah 2 tahun yang lalu?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum manis "Aku sudah menyukaimu selama 2 tahun"

"Dan di dalam 2 tahun itu, tidak ada satu usahapun untuk mencoba mendekatiku, atau mencoba menjadi pacarku?"

"hey! Jangan salahkan aku, aku masih berpikir kalau aku mendekatimu aku akan merusak keindahan alami yang ada pada dirimu" yoongi memberikan alasan.

Tiba-tiba Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat dan Yoongi pun terkaget. "andai kau setidaknya mau mengenalkan diri padaku 2 tahun lalu, pasti aku bisa merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama." Jimin lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi pelan "Saranghae Yoongi Hyung"

Yoongi membalas ciuman Jimin dengan penuh rasa cinta "Sarangahae Jiminie" mereka lalu kembali berpelukan dan tidur dengan memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

 _Korean National University, 22 April 20xx, G35 G Building Studio_

 _1 year ago_

Park Jimin hanya ingin berlatih sebentar lalu ia pulang. Ia harus menyempurnakan penampilan untuk Festival musim semi yang diadakan kampus untuk para _freshmen_. Hanya itu. Namun kini ia terduduk dilantai studio karena kakinya sakit dan sepatu _sial_ nya yang rusak.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan berasal dari pintu studio itu menggema. Menurut informasi gedung G itu jarang dipakai, jadi siapa yang mengetuk?

Dengan langkah kaki terseok Jimin berjalan menuju pintu dan dibukanya. Di lorong itu tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada sosok manusia. Yang di temuinya hanyalah sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam dengan sebuah robekan kertas di atas nya. Jimin mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membacanya

'Swan on a lake, my muse'

Begitu tulisnya, dan Jimin mengeryit tidak mengerti. Namun ia mengambil sepasang sepatu sport itu dan memakainya. Ukurannya lebih besar sedikit dari ukuran kakinya. Jimin tersenyum senang membayangkan ia tidak jadi berjalan menyebrangi kampus tanpa alas kaki.

"Terima kasih siapapun yang memberikan aku sepatu ini!" Teriak Jimin

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Jimin, mulai mengalun nada dari piano di gedung G, sebuah alunan nada yang akan menjadi sebuah Masterpiece dari composer jenius, Min Yoongi.

 **END**

 _ **Cuap cuap author**_

So ini sequel dari one shoot yoonmin yang sebelumnya. Aku buat ini sehari kurang, Cuma 5 jam hehe, biasanya aku buat satu cerita itu bisa 3 hari, makanya cerita Namjin dan Sub! JImin yang lagi satu belum selesai selesai, soalnya aku orangnya bosenan. Tapi aku dapet ide berkat **bubboobby** dan **vchim** yang mint sequel **arvhy** yang menanyakan tentang kejelasan pernyataan Yoongi. Terimakasih my friends!

Okay berhubungan dengan cerita diatas jadi ceritanya Yoongi itu senior 2 tahun diatas Jimin, jadi waktu jimin tahun pertama yoongi baru aja masuk tahun ketiga, dan sekarang Yoongi tahun ke empat sementaara Jimin tahun kedua. Lalu anggap aja jimin dan Yoongi asramanya sama sama jauh dari gedung G. OH dan lagu yang jimin nyanyiin di flashback itu I Like It nya BTS hehe, teruskalo ada lagi yang kurang jelas,bisa ditanyakan lagi di review yaaaa

REVIEW SELALU DITUNNGU, jadi mohon reviewnya ya kawan kawanku tercinta

Btw YNWA udh rilis detail tapi tidak dengan harga, WHY? AKU PNGEN BANGET BELI ITU ALBUM BUAT HADIAH ULTAH UNTUK DIRIKU SENDIRI/? Sorry aku emang aneh hehe

Okay sebelum aku balas review,THANKS FOR ALL FRIENDS YANG UDAH NGASI REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, SARANGHAE, and as always ARMY! LETS FLY WITH OUR BEAUTIFUL WINGS IN 2017! YOU NEVER WALK ALONE!

Salam

Akashi Seikawa

#teamBOTTOMjimin #TeamSUBjimin #YoonMinnotMinYoon

 **REPLY REVIEW**

 **Jebal Monster** : maaf salah tag kwkkw mohon maklum

 **VhyJisoo** : iya aku juga, suka sebel sama orang orang yang mempotray Yoong itu manja dan lebih childish dari pada jimin, padahal jelas jelas Yoongi itu 180% lebih dewasa daripada Jinnie sekalipun

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : wkwkw Yoongi emang derfinisi Suami idaman menurut ku wkwk

 **Yongchan** : ia dong, siapa yang bisa menolak keimutan jimin yang alami xD

 **Bubboobby** : ini dia sequel buat kamu wkwkwk

 **Nunabino** : makasih nuna

 **Shienya** : hati hati diabetes wkkw

 **Vchim** : ini dia sequel dengan prquel di dalamnya, emang lucu dan imut wkwkkw my jimin

 **Hanami96** : salam kenal hanami-chan, ayo kita sebar virus yunmin sama sama, #teamSubmissiveJimin!

 **Arvhy** : ini dia penjelasannya disini untuk pertanyaanmu, soal Tae, aku bikin characternya dia mirip kayak Sherlock yang strange but genius as fuck wkwkw, dank arena aku bikin oneshoot yang focus ke yoonmin jadi tae ga keliatan banget, nanti tunggu tae dan jimin di FF ku selanjutnya yaa.

 **Odorayaki** : makasih banget udh dikomentarin soal gaya penulisan, aku udh lama ga nulis jadi bingung,malu benernya sama program studi hehe

 **Kiyora22** : thanks hope u enjoy it!

 **ChiminsCake** : bikin anget ye? Heheeh xD

OKAY THANKS SO MUCH ALL MY FRIEND, LOVE U,STAY AWSOME


End file.
